


[Podfic] Wild Child

by magenta_llama



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stranded, clintaur, deaf!Clint, deserted island, horse, mdf prompt, mistaken impressions, poor survival skills, rain storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/pseuds/magenta_llama
Summary: The man on the helicarrier doesn't even fight back, says he's the asset's friend, tells him the asset is called Bucky and it's, all of it's too much.So Bucky runs.He steals a plane and looks for somewhere safe to hide, but nowhere is safe from all the people that's gotta be after him now. Only his plane is blown off course by weather, crashing on a deserted island and leaving him stranded with what Bucky dazedly thinks is a forest spirit.Who else could it be?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wild Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644235) by [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt). 



[Prompt post:](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/187595035218/hi-there-i-want-you-to-know-that-i-love-and) and for a more direct look - the photos from the prompt post are here: [Picture One](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c38177e587ac6d216bb521a7cfba5421/tumblr_p8on5ar8jk1sltkhoo1_1280.jpg) [Picture TWo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bc9967c2c0bf74a05642e1fd999cb99f/tumblr_p8on5ar8jk1sltkhoo2_1280.jpg)

Hope you guys will enjoy! ^^

***

Audio [Google Drive Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PbyISmPYIm9kp45f11BDWSAD0RZBV3_m/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
